Mitch Bilsky
Mitch Bilsky is a school bully at Swellview Junior High and a major antagonist in Henry Danger. While he's just the school bully for the majority of the series, he appears as the main antagonist of the episode Mouth Candy. Biography and Appearances Mitch Bilsky was first mentioned by Henry Hart in Invisible Brad. He makes his first physical appearance inn Super Volcano as the school bully. At school, Oliver offers Mitch Bilsky a fruit bar, but Mitch begins bullying Oliver. Henry and Charlotte see him, and Henry decides to stand up for Oliver, because he didn’t fear anyone anymore. He is about to fight Mitch, but Charlotte tells Mitch that a teacher would come in five seconds and Mitch tells Henry that they would fight at Monday behind the synagogue. The next day at school, Mitch arrives and says that he can’t fight him on Monday because he was getting his teeth whitened. But he says that all the teachers were now in the auditorium having a meeting, so they would fight now. Henry goes to stretch, and when he does, he tells Charlotte to zap Mitch with his laser. When Mitch is about to hurt Henry, Charlotte (reluctantly) zaps him and he falls unconscious. In My Phony Valentine, Mitch made another appearance as Bianca's date to the dance for Club Soda. Henry wanted to be Bianca's date, but Mitch already asked her so he was her date instead. When Schowz showed up, and Henry noticed his shapeshifting human-like android Girda. Henry says that he wanted to make Bianca jealous, so he asks Schwoz if he could make her a high schooler and he does and she is now named Tiffany. The lights go off at the party and then, Henry walks in with Tiffany and attracts everyone's attention. Henry and Tiffany danced and Bianca becomes uncomfortable. Mitch sees Tiffany and asks if she would dance with him. Charlotte says that Mitch is evil, which triggers a sensor in Tiffany. Tiffany begins to fight Mitch and starts hurting him. Henry calls Captain Man and he takes the call in the elevator. Henry tells Captain Man that Tiffany was trying to kill Mitch. Captain Man explains that he just needed to hit a red button on the back of Tiffany's neck. Henry transforms into Kid Danger and he is able to hit the button. Everyone cheers and Henry pretends to take her to therapy for her anger problems. Henry is about to kiss Bianca, but Bianca says that she was on a date with Mitch now so he couldn't kiss her. Henry tells her that he was not about to kiss her, but about to bite her nose. He pretends to bite her nose, much to Mitch's dismay, but then he is carried off by paramedics. Henry and Bianca then leave together. In The Time Jerker, he makes fun of Henry after seeing Piper's video of him getting scared of the hand coming out of the cake. In an alternate timeline, he does not see the video and he says he was going to say something mean to Henry but can't think of it. He then walks away with an empty thought. The former timeline is repeated when Henry fixes the events to help Charlotte pass her test. These scenes are removed in future airings of the episode. While the real Mitch does not appear in Opposite Universe, his opposite counterpart is introduced, and is on the side of opposite counterparts of Jasper, Sidney, and Oliver. Mitch finally makes his first real villainous role in the episode Mouth Candy. In this episode, he goes to the store of the same name and he steals some candy there. But in order to lure any attention away from him, frames Jasper for stealing the candy boot and he is subsequently arrested by the police. He almost got caught shoplifting chocolate eyeballs until he lied saying he brought them from his home. Henry goes to find out how Mitch got away with his crime by making him confess in a secret recording. Mitch at first is unwilling to tell him about his crime, but after much persuading, tells Henry how he got away with it. However, Henry didn't get the recording, so Ray as Captain Man went into the school and threatened Mitch to get him to confess the truth again. This resulted in Mitch being sent to jail. However, since his crime was a first time offense, he was released from jail and returned in Dodging Danger. Henry's team, the Jumpin' Jaspers, eliminated the Bilsky Bouncers, the dodgeball team Mitch was on. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Thief Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incompetent Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Successful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Siblings